disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cynder
Cynder is an italian sky dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Cynder is also Marina's best friend, steed, companion and sidekick. Background Biography Italy was born in Germany, to her parents, the dragon king Uranus and the dragon queen Rhea. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestial Sorcerers/Knights. When he was three years old, Cynder was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Marina approached him, she felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the girl who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Cynder realized then that this girl had the potential to become a great witch and warrior. When Cynder allowed the human-mermaid hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on her back; it was a sign that she has chosen the latter as her rider and since then Cynder and Marina delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the princess of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Marina has always treated Cynder with the honor and respect she deserved, as she not only sees the skyh dragon as her protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality TBA Physical appearance Cynder has green skin, four long legs, a long neck and tail, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head. Cynder also has two long wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dragon Physiology:' As a result of his dragon heritage, Cynder possesses immense level of physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. As a sky dragon, Cynder can generate and manipulate air, also as the son of two dragon monarchs; her physical and mystical attributes also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. **'Gale-Force Breath:' As a dragon of the element of air, Cynder can project air from her mouth to, when she is holding back he can temporarily incapacitate or paralyze his opponents with his shock waves, however at full power; Cynder's shock wave breath can destroy almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. **'Animal Strength:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, she can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, she can also overpower regular dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. As Cynder gets older, her strength further increases. **'Animal Speed:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, she can move at amazing supersonic speeds (regardless whether or not she is in the sky, on the land or in the ocean) as she can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, her speed also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. As Cynder gets older, his speed further increases. **'Animal Reflexes:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon. **'Animal Flexibility:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Agility:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Mobility:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Jumping:' Cynder can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Leaping:' Terrador can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Durability:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon, as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his skin, bullets, arrows and bolts will bounce off him (as the sky dragon is impervious to these weapons); despite this, there are certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Cynder's incredibly durable skin. **'Animal Endurance:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, she can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when she is seriously injured. **'Animal Stamina:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as she can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods. **'Animal Eyesight:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as she can see at vast distances. **'Animal Hearing:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as she can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal Smelling:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of smelling even for a dragon; as she can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to her dragon heritage, Cynder can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, she is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Cynder's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for her to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Cynder is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Cynder is not an aquatic/marine creature, she is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Flight:' Due to her wings, Cynder can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 5, and high altitudes. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Cynder is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also Cynder's intellect is equal, if not superior to that of a human's. *'Expert Combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by her father, the dragon king Uranus, Cynder is a highly skilled fighter. Also like most dragons, Cynder utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make herself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Cynder roars and gestures, much like an animal would; despite this, like all dragons, Cynder is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Cynder is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Cynder is technically not a sea dragon, she cannot breathe underwater; if she remains underwater for too long, she will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Cynder can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (15 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Cynder's head is cut off from her body, she will permanently be killed, however, due to her scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. Trivia *Cynder and Diana have been best friends, since Diana was 12 years old; as Cynder was a kid dragon at the time. *Cynder will be 4 years old (childhood years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 5 years old (teenage years; in dragon years). Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters